Kidin-Hutran VI
Kidin-Hutran VI (b. 1736 BC) was the 89th King of Elam and 43rd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1680-1669 BC. He was the second son of Crown Prince Dashal-Ibri Imazu and thus grandson of Emperor Eparti V. He succeeded to the throne after the death of his brother Emperor Chedorlaomer XVI. In 1678 he attempted to take Tapaggaš, but was repelled. In 1677 his forces took the city of Apiya. In 1675 he conquered the Land of Tahruwa, making it an Imperial member nation. In 1674 he conquered the city of Timelkiya and gave it to the King of Tahruwa as his new capital. In 1673 his forces defended the city of Birtu'um and kept it in the hands of Tahruwa. Thereafter, a large fortress was built in Birtu'um which was under the command of the Imperial Goverment, manned mostly by soldiers from Elam, while the Commander in charge of the fort would be a son of the King of Tahruwa. This fort, known as The Fort of Apiziašu after the son of the King of Tahruwa and the first Commander of the Fort, was the basis for Imperial incursion into Hittite territory, and as a result the city of Birtu'um suffered heavily under Hittite raids. The people of Birtu'um were not happy and complained to their King at Tahruwa frequently. This resulted in a full scale rebelion in Birtu'um in 1672 BC. The Prince in charge of the fort was injured and the men in the fort, at that time very few, were encircled by an angry mob. The Emperor's army were fighting the hittites at Hahhum, and thus could not assist the men of the fort. However the Emperor's relative Yasarti-el Kidinu II, King of Admah, sent a force to Birtu'um and managed to defeat the rebels. Prince Apiziašu returned to his post as Commander of the Fort, and the King of Tahruwa arranged wth the King of Admah to have a permanent contingent of soldiers from Admah stationed at Birtu'um. In 1671 the Emperor was defeated at Hahhum and most of the division under his command was scattered. Kidin-Hutran VI had to take refuge in Tahruwa, which came under heavy assault by the Hittites, until reinforments came from Emar. After the battle the Emperor gave his granddaughter Mašti-takra to Prince Apiziašu as his wife. The Emperor was then personally present at the coronation of Apiziašu as King of Tahruwa in 1670, giving her granddaughter a giant bitumen statue of Inšušinak in gold with a silver hand in dowry, as well as forty golden statues of Elamite Horned Warriors which were given to Apiziašu as a gift to the temples of the Hittite Gods in Tahruwa. Kidin-Hutran VI died in Susa in 1669 BC. He intended for his son, the future Emperor Chedorlaomer XVII to succeed him, but before the Prince(s intronisation the Magupati of the Temple of the First Emperor Shilatini Hutran-Atta (I) staged a quiet coup, proclaiming a certain Prince Idaddu Atamrum, descendant of Emperor Idaddu XI as Emperor Idaddu XII.